


Raw

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [28]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, New 52, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Gotham is a messed up city, a fact that Barbara stands testament to. Perhaps Barbara should have mentioned that in the roommate contract.





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for femslash100's weekly challenge #543 prompt of "raw".

"Damn, Gordon," Alysia said, eyes widening so much that they seemed ready to fall out of her head, "I think that this might actually be beyond my level of expertise."

Barbara didn't reply. Superheroing was the kind of job where pain was a given. She'd long since buried any groans, mutters, and shrieks behind gritted teeth.

"I always wondered what the inside of an arm really looked like. Those textbooks just don't compare." Alysia rummaged through her first aid kit, pushing past Band-Aids and half empty ointment containers. "Apparently it's a bunch of raw meat, like the stuff you'd buy at a butcher's shop. Sure you aren't trying to make me a vegetarian?"

Barbara gave a quick and half stifled laugh. "Maybe I'm subtly suggesting you experiment with cannibalism."

Alysia raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Barbara replied, "this city's got weirder."

Her roommate sighed, her eyebrows knitting together. "Looks like we need to make a little hospital visit. Not like I was planning on sleeping anyway. Maybe the nurses will be able to get you to admit just what bastard did this to you."

As the two headed towards the door, Barbara holding her arm protectively at her front, Alysia turned to face her again.

"You know, my life was a lot simpler when you weren't my roommate."

"Or as fun?"

Alysia snorted. "Gordon Barbara Gordon, you've got a very fucked up idea of fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rereading New 52 Batgirl and totally ship these two.


End file.
